The invention relates to a cladding for a printing machine in a region of a side wall of the latter.
Cladding for a side wall of a printing machine serves primarily for protecting personnel from rotating and otherwise moving operating parts which project outwardly beyond the side wall and from parts which are located outside the side wall and are electrified. In addition thereto, however, there is also a requirement that an attendant should have access to the side wall. Such a situation occurs, for example, when, according to the published German Patent Document DE 195 43 518 A1, a supply reel and a take-up reel for a wash cloth of a device for washing printing unit cylinders have to be led, axially parallel thereto, through an orifice formed in the side wall.
In addition to this requirement, however, some demands are also made upon the construction of the cladding.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cladding for a printing machine in the region of a side wall of the latter, which is of such construction that, on the one hand, the protective function, and on the other hand, access to the side wall, can be assured.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a cladding for a printing machine in a region of a side wall of a printing unit of the printing machine, comprising a housing fastened to the side wall, the housing having an upper housing wall, two lateral housing walls and a housing cover connected to the lateral housing walls so as to be displaceable between a lower position covering the side wall and a position raised to a defined height.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the cladding includes an interlock which is prestressed into a locked position and by which, when the interlock is in the locked position, the housing cover is lockable in the lower position thereof.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the interlock is arranged at the housing cover, and the cladding includes an abutment provided on at least one of the lateral housing walls, the abutment, when in engagement with the interlock located in the locked position thereof, locks the housing cover in the lower position thereof.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the cladding includes a force accumulator arranged at the housing cover and prestressed in the lower position of the housing cover, the housing cover being displaceable by the force accumulator from the lower position of the housing cover into the raised position thereof.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the force accumulator is carried by the housing cover, and the cladding includes stops formed on the lateral housing walls, the force accumulator being braceable against the stops.
Thus, the object of the invention is achieved by a housing fastened to the side wall, with an upper housing wall, with two lateral housing walls and with a housing cover which is connected to the lateral housing walls so as to be displaceable between a lower position covering the side wall and a position raised to a defined height.
A cladding constructed in this manner, with the housing cover raised, opens up access to precisely that part of the side wall which, as stated, must be accessible for manipulations on the device for washing printing unit cylinders and which is located in a lower portion of the side wall, while at the same time the entire side-wall region located above the lower portion is covered.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a cladding for a printing machine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: